User talk:Wazat
Hi Wazat -- we are excited to have Dungeons & Dragons 4.0 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) You Need Help? Is there anything you need help with? ChainedBlackguard 17:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes Pages throughout the wiki are missing, including lots of feats, classes, powers, etc. Pick something you like and fill it out, and you'll be helping us out a ton! Thanks! Wazat 00:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) How Alone are Us? I have all the 4e books but how many people are there on this wiki? By the way i am working on the races.ChainedBlackguard 13:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure I don't know how many people are on the wiki at any given time, let alone editors. I think we're getting up to a dozen edits a month, if I don't include the spammers. ;) Thanks for working on the races. Every little bit helps! ty for your words Guildremember (talk) 19:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin help for weapon group moves Hi, I'm trying to get a few pages moved over redirects, but an admin needs to do them because the redirects used to point somewhere else. * Crossbow (weapon group) moved to Crossbow * Sling (weapon group) moved to Sling * Spear (weapon group) moved to Spear Thanks! Rigel Kent (talk) 02:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think I can give you even better Hi Rigel, I've been watching your commits, and you're one of a couple of people I've been actively considering for admin rights. I haven't had the time to nurture this wiki like I should, and your contributions have been very welcome. I'm giving you admin rights now, using this event to break the cycle of procrastination that dominates my responsibilities. ;) Thanks for your help on our wiki! Let me know if there's more I can do to assist. Wazat (talk) 03:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, that works too. Thanks a ton. Rigel Kent (talk) 06:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Rename/retitle discussion Hi, I'm leaving this message for all recently active editors, to let you know I'm looking to start a discussion regarding and the wiki. Please see Forum:Next steps: wiki name if you'd like to weigh in. Rigel Kent (talk) 01:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC)